highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Matoke
Wendy Matoke (''馬心付け ウェンディー, ''Matoke Wendy) ''is a supporting character in the fanfiction ''Survival. Personality Wendy has a very shy and polite personality. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her friends. Wendy has low self-eestem but she is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is very easy to hurt emotionally and is intelligent. Wendy has a very honest personality and is direct and open with her emotions. She is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be very romantic. She can be spontaneous and very ditzy. Wendy is very nice to people and tries to think highly of everyone, even if they don't think very highly of her. (This is seen when Mei Todashi insults Wendy, yet Wendy states to Mei that she looks up to her.) History When Wendy was born, her mother died of a Hemorrhage. Wendy's father was a buissness man and was always on trips, yet when he came back he was extreme irratible. Wendy would try to socialize with him but due to his irritability, he would always yell at her. Wendy's big brother, Kozan, was very protective over her. He would yell at their father, which would cause fighting. Since she was eight, Wendy would wished to be a nurse and would bandage animals, and even kids, who were injured. When the outbreak happened, Kozan pulled her out of school after escaping his and tried to get her to any safety he can. Little did Wendy know that Kozan was already bitten. Appearance Wendy has blood red hair that falls to her waist. She has brown doe eyes and her height is around 4"10. Her body is very slender. Wendy wears her typical middle school uniform, which consists of a black jacket with the school's symbol on the right corner, a small white button up shirt, a dark black skirt that is a little over her knees, and dark brown dress shoes with white over the knee socks. Skills Wendy is very experienced in healing people and animals, so she does that quite well. Though only being twelve, Wendy is incredbly smart for her age, getting straight A's with Honors when she was in school. Trivia *Wendy is half Caucasion *Wendy didn't have many friends in school *She taught Kit to use chopsticks *Kozan's last words to Wendy were, "Grow up strong. Don't get bitten. Live longer than I did." Quotes "I won't leave my big brother!" -To Alec and Aria. "I probably do but Kozan didn't. But I forgive them – Aria and Alec. If they hadn't killed him, he would've turned into one of 'them' and I'd probably be one, too. I guess, in a way, they saved me from that fate."- After Mei inveighed her. "I know you don't like me, but is it okay if I like you? I mean, you're pretty brave – you went after that guy, even when he had a gun, and you stuck with us up till now."-To Mei. Category:Female Characters Category:Survival Characters